The use of concrete in residential and commercial construction is pervasive. Generally, a multiple step procedure is followed for the placement and finishing of these types of concrete structures to obtain the desired durability and the desired finish. For instance, forms are often used to define the location and boundaries of the structure to be placed. Once the concrete is placed within the forms, a screed can be utilized to flatten the surface of the concrete. Next, the concrete can be tamped in order to remove air pockets and ensure that the concrete is sufficiently compacted. Further, a screen can be used to urge the larger aggregate to move away from the surface of the concrete toward the interior of the structure. The concrete is then “finished” by repetitiously using a trowel to smooth the surface in order to obtain the desired texture.
The finishing process can be performed by hand or by a machine. Unfortunately, finishing concrete by hand can be time-consuming and can result in an inconsistent pressure being exerted on the concrete which can cause a somewhat uneven surface. Further, existing finishing machines are not entirely satisfactory.